Fish Guy
Eddie was known as Fish Guy is a villain of The Mask: The Animated Series, part of The Terrible Twos. The Mask: Animated Series Eddie appears for the first time along with Dak in The Terrible Twos, reading comics in a slushy store. They are kicked out by Kellaway, stating that the place wasn't a library and that boys like them ruin the world. The boys decided to become a superhero like their idol, Insector The Bugman, by taking a bug with them into a nuclear plant to mutate, and then teach Kellaway a lesson. After getting radioactive, both realize that they have forgotten the bug and then both faint. An ambulance arrives to take them to a hospital but on the way the ambulance crashes, causing their stretches to fall and then and into tow different shops. Dak falls into a spackle shop and mutates to a putty monster, Eddie falls into an aquarium and mutates into a humanoid fish. While Dak has the ability to shapeshift and harden his body at will, Eddie doesn't have any special powers which makes hm extremely upset. To cheer him up, Dak takes him around the city to destroy things until they are confronted by the Mask in different occasions. Finally, they encounter Kellaway and as Dak was about to crash him, The Mask threatens to cook Eddie if he doesn't release the cop. After Kellaway is freed, The Mask throws Canola Oil to Dak, causing him to melt. After trapping him in a jar, the police arrives and takes the two mutants to jail. They both escape in "Martian Mask ", where they part off in a road trip to the beach, so Eddie can be in his element. They trip is interrupted by the Mask, who constantly tries to stop their journey. During a fight, their cars fall to the sea. Dak's body becomes unstable with salt water and after discovering Eddie can't swim despite being a fish, they are both easily captured and taken back to custody. In the episode "The Good, the Bad and the Fish Guy", Fish Guy wears the mask and becomes the dangerous Shark Dude equipped with powers identical to his favorite comic heroes of bulging muscles insect wings, tentacles and the ability to increase his size. Finally having the powers he had always wanted and mad at Eddie for calling him a lamerzoid, Eddie decided he didn't need his friend anymore and went solo as the Terrible One. However thanks to Stanley now teaming up with Putty Thing, the mask was removed and given back to it's rightful owner. Appearances *'The Mask: The Animated Series' **The Terrible Twos **Martian Mask **Santa Mask **The Good, the Bad and the Fish Guy **Broadway Malady **Enquiring Masks Want to Know *'Adventures of the Mask' **Adventures of the Mask #6 (Mentioned only) **Adventures of the Mask #12 Trivia * Fish Guy's appearance is a parody of Dana Carvey's character from Wayne's World, Garth Algar. * Despite being a fish, Eddie can't swim or breath in water. * He is the subject of many fish puns. * He tends to complain about people having better powers than him (Mainly because he doesn't really have any). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:TV-Serie Characters Category:Mask wearers Category:The Mask: The Animated Series Category:TV-Series Characters